The present invention relates to the manufacturing of semiconductor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to coating chamber surfaces used in manufacturing semiconductor devices.
During semiconductor wafer processing, plasma processing chambers are used to process semiconductor devices. Coatings are used to protect chamber surfaces.